ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wrath of Rebecca/Transcript
(The episode starts with a boy walking home from school) Boy: (whistles) (Then a 8 year old girl ambushes him) Boy: Oh no! Rebecca! What do you want from me?! Rebecca: I want to know where Mr. Muto is, now! Boy: Why do you need to know!? Rebecca: Cause I want my Blue Eyes White Dragon card back! (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Commerical Break) (Title Card: The New Scooby-Doo Show, guest starring: Yugi Muto) Shaggy: Today, Scooby-Doo meets Yugi Muto. (Cut to the Mystery Machine, which is on its way toward the Duel Card Shop) Shaggy: Zoinks, like it is nice of Yugi Muto to send us here on vacation. Fred: He sure did, Shaggy. Velma: So how did you and Scooby know who and where Yugi Muto is? Shaggy: He hosted the Duel Monster card making contest, and we won a trip here. Scooby: Reah. Daphne: So where can we find him at? Shaggy: No clue. (sees Yugi, his grandfather, and his friends) Zoinks! There's he is, now! Fred: I'll stop where Yugi and them are heading. (He stops the Mystery Machine, and they about to go to Yugi, but the boy gets in their way) Boy: Stop! (They stopped) Shaggy: Zoinks! Boy: Excuse me. Are you guys gonna to see Solomon Muto? Fred: And his grandson, yes. Why did you ask? Boy: Rebecca is trying to hunt him down! I was ambushed by her! Shaggy: A-a-a-a-ambushed? Boy: So, you have to warn him, run for his life, she's after him. I can't talk right now, she could be here any minute, here's my address. Gotta go. (He runs off) Daphne: What was that all about? Fred: Don't know. Shaggy: Like, can we just go to see Yugi Muto now? Fred: Sure. We're ahead of him. (Fred drives to where Yugi and his friends are waiting) Yugi: You must be the winners, Shaggy and Scooby, right? Shaggy: That's us. Joey: So, Shag, how did you create that most powerful Duel Monster card? Shaggy: Well, all I had to do is think and go with the flow. Right, Scoob? Scooby: Reah. Téa: Can we show you guys around? Shaggy: Sure. Oh, by the way, these are our friends, Fred, Velma, and Daphne. Yugi: Nice to meet you. (They soon tour around the town) Fred: Wow, this is a neat town. Solomon: Why thank you, Fred. Until we get to the shop, we'll show you guys the card your friends made. Shaggy: This is a dream come true, huh, Scoob? Scooby: Reah. Rebecca: Hey! The Gang: Huh? Rebecca: I've got something to say to you. That is if you who I think you are! (They see Rebecca standing in front of them) Yugi: What in the world? Rebecca: Hmph! Joey: Who is that? You guys know her? Shaggy: (gulps) I think that's you-know-who. (She goes to the gang.) Solomon: Hello. Rebecca: Tell me, is your name Solomon Moto? Solomon: That's right, and who might you be? Rebecca: Who I might be? I might be Rebecca. And I might have just arrived here into. And I might have been waiting for you to show up! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know. Yugi: (laughs) A lady? Rebecca: That's right! Are you saying I'm not a lady, buster?! Fred: Buster? Joey: Wait a minute. What's a little squirt like you traveling by yourself? It's dangerous. Rebecca: So what? I can take care of myself. And if not, I have Teddy to protect me. Isn't that right, Teddy? Joey: She talks to the bear?! Solomon: Hold on Rebecca, please. What is it actually that you want from me? Rebecca: My card back! Shaggy: ZOINKS!! Solomon: Beg your pardon? Rebecca: You have my Blue Eyes White Dragon, now give it back to me! Shaggy: That's the girl who ambushed the little kid. She wants the Blue Eyes White Dragon card back. Rebecca: You heard me? I want my Blue Eyes White Dragon, right now! Velma: But the card is not even yours, Rebecca. Rebecca: Oh, yes it is! The Blue Eyes White Dragon card is mine! If you don't give it back to me, then I demand a right to duel for it! Shaggy: D-d-d duel for it?! (nervous laugh) Instead of doing that. You'll have to chase us for the card while we... Run!! (They run from Rebecca) Rebecca: Hey! Come back here! (As they run, they see the Mystery Machine) Shaggy: Everyone to the Mystery Machine! (They rushed toward the Mystery Machine and then Shaggy drives off) Rebecca: (screaming) Just you wait, Solomon Muto! I'll get the card! Untill I do, you'll be sorry! Shaggy: *phew* That was a close one. Fred: Why are we running from a little girl? It's embarrassing. Shaggy: Because, Rebecca is a loonatic, who jumps into conclusions, and now she's after us! Joey: Let's go to the ship where it's safe. Daphne: Good idea. (At the Duel Monster Card Shop) Fred: Nice place you've got there. Solomon: Thank you, it's been in my family for ages. Shaggy: Man, Scoob, look at all these duel cards! Scooby: Reah! Daphne: I wonder why Rebecca thinks that the card belongs to her? Fred: I don't know, but we have a mystery on our hands. Yugi: Should we help? Velma: Sure. Shaggy: While you guys are busy, Scoob and I will go get some food. Scooby: Reah. (At the exit, Shaggy locked the door and put the key into his pocket) Shaggy: Let's go, Scoob. I'm starving. Scooby: Me roo. Shaggy: Now where is it? (sees the restaurant) There it is! (They run inside) Shaggy: Excuse us, do you have anything we can try? Scooby: Reah, reah. Clerk: Well, we got chicken sandwiches and burgers with fries. Shaggy: We'll take them. Clerk: That'll be $6, please. (He hands the clerk $6) (Cuts to Shaggy and Scooby eating their meal.) Shaggy: Man, Scoob. This is better than handing a card to a loonatic like Rebecca. Rebecca: Ahem. (Shaggy and Scooby then realize that Rebecca is behind them) Shaggy: I have to open my big mouth. Rebecca: Yes, now you have something that belong to me. Hand it over. Shaggy: We don't have your card. Come on Scoob, let's make like eggs and Scramble! Scooby: Reah! (They ran off) Rebecca: Get back here! (She goes after them) Lilly: You think we should help them Lorcan: I guess so. Let's go. (They continue to run until they come to an dead end) Shaggy: It's a dead end! (Rebecca comes closer to Shaggy and Scooby, as they get scared) Rebecca: You have my Blue Eyes White Dragon, now give it back to me! Shaggy: I wish the gang were here to save us right now. (Commerical Break) (Fades to Shaggy and Scooby, who are trapped by Rebecca) Rebecca: You have my Blue Eyes White Dragon, now give it back to me! Shaggy: Aw, man! What shall we do now, Scoob? Scooby: I don't know. Shaggy: Well, tough luck cause we're goners. And she won't stop until we- (as he speaks, a portal appears out of nowhere back to the shop, as he and Scooby then fell into it) Shaggy and Scooby: WHOA!!! (Rebecca is about to run through the portal, but the portal closed before she go through) Yugi: What happened, you guys? Shaggy: Food. Enjoying it. Chased by Rebecca. Velma: You ran into Rebecca? Scooby: Reah. Shaggy: Like, yeah. She tried to get the card, and she won't stop until we give the card to her. Fred: We've got to get to the bottom of this mystery right away! Velma: I think it's time we split up and look for clues. Fred: Right. Yugi and Joey, you go with Shaggy and Scooby. Mr. Muto, Téa, and Tristan, you guys come with us. We'll meet back at the Mystery Machine. Everyone: Right. (Cut to Fred, Daphne, Velma, Téa, Solomon, and Tristin) Fred: Got any luck yet, guys? Téa: Nope. Tristin: Not a thing. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Shaggy: Well, Rebecca is the dumbest girl of them all. (Scooby looks and sees Rebecca behind him, and he gets scared) Shaggy: You ain't kinding, Scoob. Like who would be her date to the prom? Tyrannosaurus Rex. (laughs) Scooby: Raggy. Shaggy: With a girl that dumb as she is, she can find the answer to a hard question. (Rebecca is getting more angrier as Shaggy insults her) Shaggy: (laughs) Man, like Rebecca is so dumb, she probably has to knock herself in the mirror. Scooby: Raggy! Shaggy: What is it Scoob? (Scooby turns Shaggy around, causing him to see a very angry Rebacca) Shaggy: (now scared) Uh oh! I think I went too far. Rebecca: I'm going to get you! (Shaggy and Scooby scream and run away) Shaggy: She's gaining on us, Scoob. Go faster. Rebecca: You're toast! Shaggy: I think I know what to do in a time like this. Scooby: I know what you mean. Shaggy and Scooby: HELP!!! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fred: Now! Rebecca: Huh! (Rebecca gets caught in the trap, wrapped in tape) Fred: We got her. (She breaks out the trap, as the song "Celebration" plays) Daphne: Jeepers! Velma: Jinkies! She's strong for a little girl. Group- 'Woo-hooh Shaggy: Told you we should've use super glue! Fred: Well, tape is all I can think off. Group-Woo-hooh Rebecca: Now that I'm out... Give me the Blues White Dragon! '''Chris '(it's a celebration) 'Group- '''Celebrate good times come on Yugi: What shall we do? Fred: Only one thing. Run for your lives! '''Chris- '(Let's celebrate) Rebecca: Come back here! I want that card! 'Group- '''Celebrate good times come on '''Chris- '(it's a celebration) 'Libby-' There's a party going on right here '''Libby and Lesley- '''A celebration that'll last throughout the years '''Libby- '''So bring your good times and good laughter too '''Libby and Lesley- '''We gonna celebrate your party with you Come on now '''Group-'''Celebration '''Brandon- '''Let's all celebrate and have a good time '''Chris (Let's celebrate) 'Group- '''Celebration '''Chris-' we're gonna celebrate and have a good time yeah 'Lesley- '''It's time to come together '''Lesley-' It's up to you what's your pleasure 'Group-'''Everyone around the world come on '''Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Libby-'(Come on) 'Chris-'(It's a celebration) 'Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Chris-'(It's a celebration) 'Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Lesley and Libby-'(Celebration) 'Libby-'(Come on and celebrate) 'Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Lesley-'(Celebration) 'Libby-'(Come on and celebrate yeah) 'Chris-'''Were gonna have a good time tonight '''Chris-'''Let's celebrate (Brittany-Let's celebrate) its all rite (Brittany- its all rite) '''Chris-'''We'll have a good time tonight '''Girls-'''Everyone around the world '''Chris-'''A celebration (Brittany-a celebration) it's all rite (Brittany- it's all rite) '''Lesley-'''It's time to come together '''Lesley-'''It's up to you what's your pleasure '''Group-'''everyone around the world come on '''Group- '''Woo-hooh '''Chris-'(It's a celebration) Group-Woo-hooh 'Libby-'(It's a celebration) 'Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Lesley-'(Celebration) 'Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Libby-'(Every things gonna be all rite) 'Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Libby-'(Come on come on come on yeah) 'Group-'''Celebrate good times come on '''Lesley- '(Celebration) 'Chris- '''It's a celebration '''Group- '''Celebrate good times come on '''Lesley and Libby- '(Celebration) 'Chris-' It's a celebration Daphne: Hurry, Fred! Fred: (tries to open it) It's locked! Shaggy: Aw, man, now we're stuck here with Miss Loonatic here! Rebecca: I've heard that! (She walks toward the gang) Shaggy: Like, zoinks! Rebecca: Now, all I need my Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and I want it back! Shaggy: (scared) We're goners! (Commercial Break) Rebecca: Alright Mr. Muto, no more games! Now give it back to me! Shaggy: Like this is no ordinary girl, she a card obsessed psycho! Rebecca: What did you just say? Velma: Really Shaggy? Daphne: Why did you have to say that? Shaggy: Sorry. Fred: Uh guys, I'm started to get really afraid of this girl. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yugi Muto: And it's all thanks to- Scooby: Scooby Dooby Doo! (laughs) (End of episode) (Closing song) (End of closing song) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas